


Autumn

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Autumn, Based on a Tumblr Post, Changing seasons, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Nico, Happy Nico, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Protective Will Solace, Romance, Sassy Nico, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 26: AutumnFandom: Percy Jackson and the OlympiansNico likes the season. Will is...concerned.Oneshot/drabble





	Autumn

Some might've guessed Nico Di Angelo would like winter because everything would be dead. But that's just edgy. Others might say he'd like summer the best because...he just seemed like a summer kind of guy. And while that's legitimate, neither of those would actually be correct. 

It was autumn. 

"In the fall, everything is falling," Nico mused one day, sitting outside on the grass and watching the grey sky drift overhead. "Leaves, temperature, bank accounts, grades, self esteem etc."

Next to him, his boyfriend Will slowly turned to look at him. 

"...are you okay?"

The answer was no, in case you cared. 


End file.
